


Fizzwhiffles

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Kidgemas 2020, New Years, making resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Pidge and Hunk devise a way to tell what day it is back on Earth and discover that New Years is rapidly approaching. While there is something sad about how long they've been away from home, they still want to celebrate. All they need are some fireworks.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Fizzwhiffles

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidgemas Event started over on tumblr! Today's prompt is "Resolutions" and it is the final prompt for this event. Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos! They always bring a smile to my face!
> 
> Though this is the end of the Kidgemas Event, I will be posting the first chapter of "Soul of the Lion" tomorrow, which is the sequel to The Smallest Blade. It won't be 1 chapter per day like I did with TSB, but I hope to have frequent updates for it.

Finding out that there were only three days until New Years back on Earth sent the residents of the Castle of Lions into a flurry of activity to try and prepare. Everyone had a different idea of how to celebrate and what kinds of foods and decorations they should do, but the one thing they could all agree on was that there needed to be fireworks. There was only one problem.

“Fireworks?” Allura asked, her expression puzzled. “What is that?”

Lance gave his best attempt to explain, with plenty of sound effects and wild waving of his arms, but it cleared up exactly nothing for Allura and Coran, who continued to look confused the longer Lance went on.

“Sounds exciting!” Coran said once Lance stopped moving around. “How do you make these fireworks?”

Lance shrugged. “I dunno. Gunpowder or something. Hey, Pidge, how do we make fireworks?”

Pidge looked up from her laptop, where she and Hunk were refining their calculations so they could get as accurate of a countdown as possible. “Don't ask me. I'm more of a coding and mathematics kind of girl. Mom and Matt are the science people.”

“Well, Matt isn't exactly here for me to ask,” Lance retorted. He put his hands on his hips and turned to Shiro for extra help, but their leader only shrugged.

“I think you're right about the gunpowder,” Shiro said, but he sounded unsure.

Coran and Allura asked a few more questions, trying to clarify what “gunpowder” was and how it related to fireworks, as apparently neither word had an accurate Altean translation. The others bounced around a few suggestions about visiting some of their allied planets and seeing if they had anything similar, and it was as Pidge was arguing in favor of visiting Olkarion that Keith returned from a meeting with Kolivan and the rest of the Blade of Marmora.

He paused in the entrance to the bridge and cast a curious look at Pidge, who had passed her laptop over to Hunk in favor of continuing her spirited conversation with Lance about why the Olkari would be the best to help them.

Keith frowned as he started to put the pieces together. “Why are you trying to make explosives?”

“Not explosives. Fireworks!” Lance exclaimed.

“Hunk and I calculated the date and it's nearly New Year's,” Pidge explained. “Hunk's going to put together a menu, Lance, Coran, and Allura are in charge of decorations, and I'm supposed to pick the perfect planet for us to celebrate on. Shiro's still figuring out what he wants to do.”

“Security.”

“Something _relating_ to celebrating.”

There was something close to a pout on Shiro's face and it almost had Keith snort with laughter, but he composed himself and looked away from his friend. Keith caught Pidge's eyes and she grinned back at him.

“I don't suppose you know how fireworks are made?” Lance asked, his tone one of resignation.

“Well, yeah. It's potassium nitrate, sulfur, and carbon. Specifically, it's carbon in the form of charcoal. And then there are a few metals that give it color,” Keith replied easily. “There's more to it than that, but if you're looking for the basic chemical make-up, then that's it.”

Lance gaped at him.

Coran looked  _delighted_ by the information. “Oh, so they're like  _fizzwhiffles!_ Why didn't you just say so! We could whip up a couple of those in no time!”

“But – wait, that's it? Keith names some chemical elements and suddenly you know what it is?” Lance asked incredulously.

“But of course! There's only one thing we use potassium nitrate, sulfur, and carbon for back on Altea and that's the celebrate Burning Meteor Day!” Coran said, sounding far too pleased with the opportunity to explain more about Altean culture. “Long, long ago, before Alteans built the particle technology we used to protect our cities, the only way to prevent the destruction of our homes was to destroy the meteors that fell from the sky! Once the barriers were in place, our ancestors scaled back the size of our weapons to create fizzwhiffles.”

“I always loved the festival,” Allura said with a soft sigh.

As Coran and Allura began to reminisce about their home planet, Keith joined Hunk and Pidge along the far wall, settling down next to Pidge.

“How _do_ you know so much about fireworks?” Pidge asked.

“Science was always interesting to me,” Keith said with a shrug. “And my dad was a firefighter. He and his department experimented with using explosives to put out fires out in the desert on weekends and he'd invite me along. It was fun.”

Pidge laughed softly as she scooted a little closer and laid her head on his shoulder. “That does sound like fun. Did it work? Using the explosives to fight fires?”

“Well, yeah. Pretty well, actually,” Keith said.

They relaxed for a few minutes, listening to their friends talk and compare the two holidays to see if there were any Burning Meteor Day traditions they could incorporate with New Years.

And then a thought struck Pidge.

A minor detail that hadn't been addressed.

“We'll need to come up with resolutions for the New Year as well,” she mentioned. “And it _can't_ be 'defeating Zarkon and his forces', because that one is a given. It should be something personal.”

“Why do I feel like you're specifically talking to me?” Keith asked.

“Because I am specifically talking to you,” Pidge said cheekily.

Keith laughed softly and wrapped one arm around her waist. “Well, you're in luck, because that's not what I plan on making my resolution for the New Year.”

“Want to share?”

Keith hummed, drawing the moment out before he finally whispered to her what it was: “Spending more time with you.”


End file.
